


His Amazing Fantasies

by Depressed80sGay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comic References, Family Feels, MCU version, Origin Story, Peter was 14 when he got his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed80sGay/pseuds/Depressed80sGay
Summary: Other kids laughed at him. His poor guardians cared for him. He was a loser with a big dream, then along came a spider.





	1. Chapter 1

Like costume superheroes? Confidentially, sometimes we in the comic mag business refer to them as "weirdos in tights," or "long underwear characters." However, not all heroes run around in their underoos. Some of them go out fighting crime while donning a shiny suit of armor, or just their average, comfy civvies. You've seen them all: Big, glamorous, bold figures in their adult years, handling adult responsibilities like it's no problem. And, as you know, they're about a dime a dozen! But, we think you may find our Spider-Man just a bit... ...different.

............................

**[*December 4th, 2015*]**

_"Keep crying, little virgin!"_

That was the roar of Carl King, the most toughest and feared kid in the 8th grade, and possibly the whole middle school. Although his body wasn't well-shaped, this boy collected the strength of a level one boxing champion. He could have any girl he ever wanted. He could have any friend he wanted. Carl was dominant of the school grounds. Lord have mercy for whatever crook who tries to cross his path. Oh, but the story isn't about him, nor is he the protagonist of our tale. This is really the tale of a boy named Peter Parker.

Wimpy, weak, short, geeky, scrawny, doormat, glasses-wearing Peter Parker. The one who didn't know how to make himself friends, and isn't the most masculine fella you've ever seen. Right now at this moment, he is tied to a goal post, shedding tears of pain, while Carl flung footballs straight at him. His backup men were laughing out of amusement. One was recording the show on his phone, without regarding how poor Peter would feel. While putting him through this pain ride, they'd laugh at him, taunt, and even bring his uncle into it. Carl had a knack for tormenting the weak, pint-sized, girly men for his own pleasure. Of all boys he's taken a crack at, he was Peter Parker's "biggest fan."

That's not all he's done to Puny Parker. He'd take food off of his tray whenever he was still hungry. Him and the gang would steal his clothes before he gets out of the gym shower, just for laughs. He would give Peter a beating for failing to help him ace a grade he's been aiming for. His torture towards Peter wasn't just physical, but emotional as well. He degrades Peter for being non-masculine, being a Star Wars nerd, respecting minorities, and having an uncle that looks like "the guy from Sea Biscuit and Great Gatsby." He laughs, and the school laughs with him. Peter restraints himself from fighting back. He knows he'd never stand a chance. The principal has done nothing to stop this because of the old slogan, "boys will be boys."

Nobody wants to take a walk in Peter's shoes. He was not the best at conversation starters. He had trouble talking to girls, or any gender for that matter. Boys would throw insults at him, including some inappropriate slurs. He wasn't a favorite to just about almost everyone in the 8th grade, due to being too smart for his own good. Peter never had any friends. Not because other teenagers can be unwittingly so cruel to the young man, but because Peter is too timid to jump at that chance. Poor boy lacked the confidence. Well, he had an online friend named "Harry Osborn." If only he could hear from him again after a year.

 _"Sally... Hey. Ya know, there's this new Star Wars film out-"_  
_"Oh my god, Parker, are you trying to ask me on a date? This better not be a date! I don't wanna be seen anywhere with you!"_  
_"Uhhhhh... No. I was just letting you know that there's this new Star Wars film out, called the Force Awakens. It received quite positive."_  
_"And you think I would be interested in some nerdy little kids movie because...?"_  
_"I'll-I'll leave now. Sorry for troubling you. (And it’s not just for kids)"_

 _**The kids all giggle as you walk by** _  
_**They're making faces, they catch your eye** _  
_**You ignore the things they do** _  
_**Hide the pain you're going through** _  
_**You're hiding well** _  
_**You're hiding well** _

_**No ones got a crush on Peter** _  
_**No one wants him on their team** _  
_**Kids can be cruel, when the kid isn't cool** _  
_**No ones got a crush on Peter** _  
_**No ones got a crush on Peter** _

............................

After a hard day of school, he finds himself some relief when he gets home. The caring presence of his Uncle and Aunt. As soon as he walked in through that door, he was greeted by a friendly tackle, followed by a noogie, from none other than Uncle Ben himself. It was one of his most loving greetings during every Friday, since that is the day of his day off. Ben just can't wait to see his favorite nephew again.

 _"How was school for you, old champ?"_  
_"Not this again. Doing fine as always, Uncle Ben! Now let go!"_  
_"Ohhhhhh, you can do better than that, Pete-O!"_  
_"Aunt May!"_

Boy, have they been good to him. When his parents had died, just about the time he was too young to remember what they looked like, Ben and May took him in and did whatever they could to be the caring family every child deserves. They made sure he was happy, and they also made sure he wasn't spoiled. Though they didn't have that much money, they sacrificed everything to get Peter where he is now. He was smart then, and he's much smarter today. It'll only be a matter of time when he passes the exam that will enroll him into Midtown High, a school for intellectuals like him. Ben and May gave him company when he needed it. They comforted him whenever he was feeling down. They treated him like he was valid, no matter what other kids thought of him.

After shaking off the shenanigans back there, Peter went up to his bedroom to put away his school things. In his room, there were posters of the Avengers, merchandise, and he even kept the old ridiculous toy helmet he wore when he was nine. Peter had his first encounter with Ironman when he was wearing that helmet, and he kept it ever since. He sat down on his bed, and looked through the news on his phone, just to find any current events happening with the lovable hero alliance. He admired them so much. In fact, he wanted to be just like them. It was a dream he had since he was very young, and it still sticks to him to this day.

He didn't want to be a big, broke loser anymore. Not some guy who just lets everybody walk all over him, forced to take a punch from Carl every day. No, he wanted to be out there standing in the spotlight. He wanted to be a part of something big. It wasn't the whole heroics that interested him, but the fame, the popularity, and the powers. Anyone who's ever made fun of him would bow before him. If he possessed strength greater than the Hulk, Carl would think twice before coming at the nerd. Imagine flying through the air, lots of sight to see, with the wind in your face. Or he doesn't have to have powers. He could be a high tech inventor like Tony Stark, and possibly equip his own suit of armor, with plenty of weapons. He'd wear it everywhere. Working with the Avengers meant big money, all for the taking. he could repay his aunt and uncle for sacrificing everything they did to get him started.

Unfortunately, for young Peter, those will always be dreams. It would take some miracle to join the Avengers. Or at least be gifted with a special talent that would get him in. He can't turn into a jolly green giant, conjure up voodoo spells, or wield a shield. Worst, him and his family need the money more badly than you think. Both May and Ben are working part time jobs. He hardly sees them anymore. They don't spend time together like they used to. They're making the most of it, never having time for themselves. They deserve better than that. If he can't be an Avenger, he could always work for Tony Stark, if that'll ever be possible. The job would pay well, and he'd still get some recognition. He'd give his soul just to have a short conversation with Mr. Stark.

 _"Peter, dinner's ready! I know you'd never wanna miss out on Friday takeout night!"_  
_"Heh. What's on the menu?"_  
_"Hope you're craving Filipino barbecue!"_  
_"(Actually, I was craving pizza.) Be there in a sec, Uncle Ben!"_

 _**Square boy** _  
_**You gotta get cool, get cool** _  
_**Square boy** _  
_**You gotta get cool** _  
_**Square boy** _  
_**You gotta get cool, get cool** _  
_**Square boy** _  
_**You gotta get cool** _

_**Peter was a boy** _  
_**An average, all American, US male** _  
_**Mindin' his own business in this crazy world** _  
_**But the world wouldn't leave well enough alone** _  
_**Alone, alone, alone** _

_**He had some problems with the girls** _  
_**He didn't quiet know how to strike up a conversation** _  
_**No, he couldn't communicate with the feminination** _  
_**Oh, it's a nation you could say he was an egghead** _

...........................

**[*December 5th*]**

7:25 am on a Saturday, and Peter was already up. After one quick trip to the bathroom, he then followed the sweet aroma down the hall. Aunt May was making her famous wheatcakes, while Uncle Ben helped set the table. Peter and May then had their first conversation of the day.

 _"Wheatcakes? Don't you usually make those for a special occasion?"_  
_"Well, it's a special occasion today!"_  
_"It's no holiday, and none of our birthdays... Oh! One of you got promoted!"_  
_"Not even close."_  
_"Someone died!"_  
_"Peter!"_  
_"Someone you hate, I mean."_  
_"Why don't you just sit down, enjoy your breakfast, and then the answer will be handed to you on a silver platter."_

As Peter sat down, Aunt May planted a slight peck on his cheek, then placed his breakfast down in front of him. Ben poured the orange juice for his nephew. Peter drizzled some maple syrup all over his hotcakes, then dug right in. For a whole 4 minutes, everyone just ate in silence. Some occasion this is turning out to be. Uncle Ben then handed him a bunch of napkins, telling him he had syrup on his face. As Peter grabbed the napkins, there was something hidden within. It was a brochure for The Museum Of Atomic Science.

 _"This is-!!"_  
_"That's right. I thought we'd have the chance to spend time together in a long time. Besides, it might help your young mind stay inspired. My young nephew deserves best."_  
_"This is so cool, Uncle Ben! But this looks rather expensive. How were you able to afford it?"_  
_"Eh, I decided to take up full time on my shift."_  
_"Full time?"_  
_"You mustn't worry so much, boy. It's all for educational purposes, right?"_  
_"Yes. I guess your right. Thank you, Uncle Ben. Thank you so much."_

The two then hugged it out. Full time? That means Peter will see less of his uncle now. He really wish he would just stop doing this. He doesn't have to do all of this.

 _"Care to join us, May?"_  
_"Oh, I wish I could, honey, but I have to leave for work in about two hours. You boys go ahead, have your fun."_  
_"Hahaha. C'mon, if you didn't wanna go, you could have just said so."_  
_"Hey! What makes you think I wouldn't wanna go? It sounds like an interesting event! With all the... ....technology, and sciencey stuff."_  
_"Yeah, yeah. We'll give your best regards to the atom smashers."_

After Peter finished his breakfast real quick, he immediately rushed to the bathroom, showered, groomed himself, and then put on a fresh set of clothes, along with his favorite science-themed t-shirt. It wasn't just the thrill of visiting the museum that made Peter excited, but also spending time with his only father figure every once and awhile. Speaking of father figure, it took Ben about 40 minutes to get ready. After he was done, the two got into the car together. Ben started the engine and they were off.

Peter looked out the window throughout most of the drive. Geez, the crime wave in New York sure is getting worse. Muggers, robbers, carjackers, and the cops are barely lifting a finger to stop this. Aside from the criminal activity, he also caught glimpse of Carl tormenting a local 8th grader, forcing him to eat garbage. Now looking away from the window, Peter changed the radio to the news station, just to hear if there's anything going on with the mighty Avengers recently. After a 23 minute drive, they eventually made it. Peter stepped out with a huge smile upon his face. But, forgetting to watch were he's going, he accidentally bumped into someone.

 _"Watch it, you skinny little twink!"_  
_"Sorry! I'm terribly sorry, man! This is all on me!"_  
_"Hell yeah, it is! And what were you even smiling about, little boy? Huh?"_  
_"I was just excited to go-"_

The fight was then broken up as someone called the angry kid's name.

_"Flash, stop trying to pick a fight with random kids!"_

The angry teen then took his leave, and giving Peter the bird afterwards. Boy, New Yorkers sure are mean. When Uncle Ben asked if he knew that guy, Peter said he don't, but he hopes he doesn't run into him again. Peter decided to just shrug off that commotion and move on. Pretty soon, they entered the museum together. It was a lot bigger inside than the young boy expected, and the air was fresh too. So many inventions to look at, so little time. To the small ones, to the really big ones. To the old, ancient ones, to the new ones. Some were rare prototypes, and some were just non-working replicas. Peter took out his phone, and began snapping pics on whatever invention he came across, including the cafe and gift shop. He even took himself in the photos with them. Photography was one of his hidden depths. While looking at every displayed machinery, Peter would educate his uncle with trivial facts.

Uncle Ben suggested they dine out at the museum's cafe, but before Peter was ready to, he wanted to check out one last invention first. It was an old radioactive ray from 1962, sponsored by General Techronics Corporations, a company that faded away by the early 1980s, courtesy to Stark Industries. As cheesy and simple as it looked, it was groundbreaking for its time. The machine had been turned on, showing off its beam of radioactivity. Peter seemed to be one of the only people interested in it. People sure are loosing respect to history. Despite how old the ray was, it was still working, and still safe enough for spectators to observe up close. The radiation was too weak to harm any human being. Peter took out his phone and positioned it for a photo.

Elsewhere, a lone spider was crawling her way on the floor of the staff's lounge room. She then squeezed her way into the air vent, but unaware of the heating system activated, her light body got carried away in the warm breeze, bumping into the walls a few times on her trip. She got blown out of the other vent, the one behind the old radioactive ray Peter was taking pictures of, and flew straight into the beam. Set in slow motion, the eight legged arachnid began to struggle as her tiny body absorbed the beam's radioactivity. After that, she made a safe landing on Peter Parker's shoulder, without him noticing. She started to crawl her way down. Finished taking the last photo, he put away the phone in his pocket, ready to join his uncle for a coffee. Then suddenly...

_"OW! Son of a-!"_

Peter felt a hot sting on his hand. Panicking, he swiped it off. It was just a spider. A little spider. Although that bite felt like it belonged to a tarantula. Peter set his eyes on it a little longer as he watched it fall onto its back, and then die. She wasn't dying from hitting the ground, she was dying from all the radioactivity her small body sucked in. Peter stopped looking at the arachnid as he heard his uncle call him. He walked towards the direction of the cafe, and when he looked back at the spider, he could've sworn he saw it glow. Peter snapped out of it as a random spectator accidentally stepped on its carcass.

A few minutes later, as the uncle and his nephew were waiting for their orders, Peter was feeling a little ill. His blood felt like it was getting hotter, his head ached, and his stomach was churning. He tried to act as though he was okay, to prevent this family outing from cutting short. Peter thought back at that spider for awhile. Despite its size, that bite had so much pressure to it. It was like getting impaled by a flu shot. And its body... Why was it glowing like that, specially while it was dead? Could this be a new, undiscovered feature of arachnids? Is this spider poisonous? Is he gonna die? No, he thought, I can't die! There's so much in this world he hasn't accomplished yet. Like becoming a scientist, meeting the mighty Avengers, or spending the time he wanted with his whole family. Peter swears he's going to check this in with a doctor eventually.

Their orders soon arrived to the table. Uncle Ben order the club sandwich with an iced coffee, while Peter just had some plain water. Ben looked at him awkwardly for it. To excuse his illness, Peter told Uncle Ben he's trying to watch his "athlete figure," although Ben tried to convince him that he's skinny enough. However, one sip of water was enough to push his queasiness at its limit. Peter sealed his mouth shut, heading to the nearest bathroom. Some of it couldn't stay in his mouth, and leaked through his hand. Unfortunately, Peter couldn't find the men's room, nor could he even make it, so, to his greatest embarrassment yet, he spilled the contents of his stomach onto the neatly polished floor, in front of all those spectators.

The two had to leave the museum, even before they could buy a souvenir. Not because Peter was feeling sick, but because they got kicked out for messying up the floor. Uncle Ben wasn't mad or upset at all. How could he be mad at his favorite nephew?

 _"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, Peter?"_  
_"I wasn't sick. I mean, I was feeling fine before, and now I'm not. I don't know how it happened. It was just so sudden, I swear."_  
_"It could be a stomach bug, or a little too much excitement. I remember the time your aunt got queasy when I first proposed to her at Cony Island. She appeared to be a little too happy. Heh heh. Or maybe it was from having five funnel cakes after riding the roller coaster."_

Peter would laugh if he wasn't feeling so damned sick.

_"I'm so sorry our trip was cut short."  
"No need to apologize! Things happen when we least expect it! It was all fun while it lasted. We could probably do this again some other time. ...if they're ever ready to forgive us for that accident."_

Peter wasn't ready to tell Uncle Ben the real cause of his illness.  
These symptoms have all the traces of a certain glowing spider. If he told him, he would have worried him. He doesn't want Ben to fear his only nephew dying. Maybe this flu is only temporary. All he needs is a good rest, and maybe some hot fluids. If it lasts longer, now would be the time to visit a doctor.

 _**Night falls out! Takes my hand** _  
_**Sleeping costs, but this brain seems to work overtime** _  
_**Yes, this brain seems to work overtime** _  
_**And with sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep** _  
_**Comes the awesome dreeeeeeeeeeeeeam** _

_**Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeam  
DREEEEEEEEEEEEEAM ** _


	2. Chapter 2

**[*Monday morning, back in school*]**

**Peter was sitting up front in class, feeling worse than ever. Carl sat behind, kicking him in the rear. He wasn't listening to the teacher's lecture because it was hard to concentrate with this aching headache, and double vision. Peter has not yet checked in with a doctor. He had all the time he had yesterday. Maybe he was just afraid. That damn spider. He may be dying anytime soon. His queasiness started to build up, but he managed to hold it down. Until, one last hard kick from Carl, and he sprayed his desk with his own vomit. Some students laughed. Most were just disgusted. This was just as bad as the museum outing. The teacher then commanded the sick boy to head straight to the nurse's office.**

**Sometime later, sitting in the nurse's office, Peter thought back at the incident. Boy, they're probably never gonna let him live this down. If they don't forget this eventually, he may have to beg his aunt and uncle to transfer him to a different school. The nurse then examined the sick boy. She checked his throat and pulse, then started to ask questions to know the cause of his illness. Peter tried to explain that it was just from natural causes. She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her it was from a radioactive spider bite. Then suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through the teen's body.**

**The unexpected happened right there. He grew four extra arms (which one of them had grabbed the nurse by the neck), thick black hair all over his body, a set of four eyes, and a pair of huge fangs. He began to look lesser and lesser like a human, and more like a giant arachnid freak. With one of his free arms, he grabbed a mirror to take a good look at himself. Scared, he dropped the mirror. He couldn't even speak words anymore. Just some disturbing, squeaky squeals, a language he's not familiar with. Panicking, he put the nurse down, and broke through the door he came in from, rather than opening it. The kids see a giant, spider-like creature crawling its way down the hall, which drove them to run and scream. He was squealing for his life. Tears cascading from his six eyes.**

**Peter tried to tell everyone not to panic, and that he's under a disease he can't control, but he forgot. They can't hear him. They only hear a monster. If they can't understand him, he may never be able to explain this mess to Ben and May. He should've have checked in with a doctor when he had the chance. Peter stood still in that empty hallway, now fallen to silence. His tears continued to drop, thinking this is what his new life will be. On the spur of the moment, Peter got hit in the back of the head with something. Captain America's shield? Not only that, but some flying rope then tied all his limbs together. There was the Avengers, standing right in front of him. Ironman, Cap, Hulk, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Black Panther, etc. Once again forgetting he couldn't speak human words, he tried to tell them that this is all a misunderstanding. Ironman just aimed his repulsors at him.**

**_"Good riddance, bug."_ **

Peter woke up in shock, right off of his bed. It was just a dream. No, it was a nightmare. He's back in reality, where he only has four limbs, two eyes, no fangs, and speaking English again. And, that sleep really did the trick. He feels better. No more nausea or headaches. That's not all. He felt like he was all charged up, full of energy, like he could run a hundred yard dash. This is the feeling of being reborn. He was more than better. He felt great. Peter suddenly looks up to find his bed, and other stuff, on the ceiling. Now that's just uncanny. How did it all get up there? Unless this is another dream. WAIT, Peter thought. His stuff wasn't on the ceiling. He was. The surprise made Peter let go, and then fall onto ground with a hard thump. It hurt. But not how it's suppose to hurt. Somehow, that fall felt like it was no big deal. The pain was more bearable.

Another thing Peter noticed was that his sight was so clear. He began to feel around his face to check if he were wearing his glasses. He wasn't. And when he put on his glasses, everything became blurred. So not only has his flu healed, but his vision too. Weird. He checked the date on his phone. It's Sunday, 10:14 am. Peter apparently slept through an entire Saturday. He went down the hall and called for Ben and May. No response. Oh, he forgot. They're working. And Uncle Ben has a full-time shift now, so he might as well get used to that. On his way to the kitchen, he found a note, left by Ben himself, stuck onto the fridge.

 _Peter,_  
_There's some medications and soup for you to reheat, in case you're still not feeling so good. I planned to give it to you yesterday, but you were really a heavy sleeper there! No matter how hard I tried, all you did was toss and turn. Take care of yourself. Get plenty of rest. Drink lots of fluids._  
_Sincerely, Ben. And your loving May._  
_P.S. I wrote the note. She made the soup._

Soup, huh? It must be that nasty, oxtail and spinach soup remedy again, the one that smells like a rotting corpse. What does May even put in it? Peter decided to get dressed and head out, for he was hankering a deli sandwich. He put on his coat, grabbed his keys, and then walked out the door.

Before long, he was now outside, walking across town. It was freezing outside, considerably it was December. But Peter was too lost in his own thoughts to be bothered by the cold. All of his senses, they felt so sharpened. He could detect the barking of a dog, or a scream from a young child, despite being drowned out by all these car engines. The rattling of a soda can startled him. He could sense the presence of a few flying insects. Peter kept cautiously turning his head to any slight sound or movement. The boy could hear his own heart beat, pumping loudly in his chest. His veins were warming up, at least that's what it felt like. Peter eventually snapped out of it. It's probably just some crazy reflex.

The teenager reached into his pocket to see if he has enough on him to purchase a sub. He dropped some cents, while two quarters rolled their way across the street. Peter ran after them. They eventually stopped in the middle of a crosswalk. As Peter bent down to pick them up, some weird, little tingle started ringing in his head. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it gave him the instinct to turn his head towards a car coming right at him- _Oh, sh*t!!_ The teen then jumped out of the way, safely onto the sidewalk. For some reason, his head was trying to warn him he was in danger. A normal pedestrian wouldn't have been so lucky. It could have something to do with that brain tingle.

He tried to go on with his day, putting the quarters in his pocket while ignoring the remaining of his cents on the other side of the street. Peter began thinking about all that has happened today. This morning, he woke up on the ceiling. A few moments ago, all of his senses grew sharper than they were before. Then this tingle in his head, rang like a radar. What is happening to him? Could this be a side effect? The more Peter thought, the more he picked up his legs. The fact that he stopped paying attention to where he was going, he recklessly, accidentally, bumped into a trio of hoodlums, and made them drop their coffees. Looks like Peter just got himself into a fight. The head hoodlum grabbed Peter by the coat, lecturing him.

 _"What the f*ck, little man?! Did you even think to watch where you're going?!"_  
_"I'm sorry, I-I just had something troublesome on my mind recently!"_  
_"A simple 'sorry' isn't gonna repay for our espressos! You can give a proper apology by handing over your money!"_  
_"What?"_  
_"I said, HAND OVER!"_

The man began to shake Peter violently. Out of fear, he punched the guy, which wasn't intentional, on the side of the head. He punched him so hard, he basically knocked him out cold. He knocked out some tall muscle dude cold. That has never happened before. One of the remaining crew, a chunky guy, got mad after what Peter did, and started to charge at him. Instead of running, the teen put his hands up in front of his chest, as blockage. When the big guy soon came in physical touch with him, Peter pushed him back into a wall. He was not only out cold as well, but he appeared to have made a slight hole in the architecture. The last hoodlum standing, a skinny guy, didn't wanna fight him, and ran for it. _That's no kitten! That's a tiger!_ Since when did he become this strong?

For some reason, Peter completely lost his appetite. Instead of buying that sandwich, Peter decided to head home. He had to leave sooner or later, and those goons won't stay unconscious for long. Those guys were gonna hurt him, and he was scared. But he managed to defend himself. Yesterday, he was Puny Parker. So weak, he couldn't beat an eight year old in arm wrestling. Now this. Something's happening to him, and you can bet it's not puberty.

As the boy reached home, he went to his room to think about it. He sat on his bed and thought it through. All of these changes his body is going through: What could they mean? Is he still sick? How can he? He feels powerful. He can see without his glasses now. All of his senses have gone enhanced, including this new tingly, sixth sense. He fought off those guys like he were as tough as Carl. If he's sick, then he doesn't want to get better. This is giving him superhero vibes right now. Is there more he doesn't know about? Peter stared at the wall for a brief second. Earlier, that's where he found himself hanging from. He wanted to try out a test run. He took off his shoes, leaving him in his socks, and pressed his fingers against the flat surface.

His grip against it felt sticky, but can he make it up? He decided to cross his fingers on this, and slowly scaled his own wall. He was really sticking. Peter was crawling up that wall, and now upside down on the ceiling again. At first it was scary, because Peter didn't think he'd make it, but now it seems thrilling. He's got to run more test to see how good he really has turned out to be. He went to the outside yard. First, he checked to see if there weren't any neighbors around. Now was his time. He took a few steps back, paused for a moment, then dashed. He ran faster than he usually ran. As he reached the fence, Peter took a leap over it. His heart pounded in his chest, from the sudden adrenaline. He actually did it. The boy was so proud, he did it again, and again, then with back flips, and cartwheels. But then he had to stop eventually when one of the neighbors stepped outside to water the plants.

_"Hey. I... Just doing some- I forgot. See ya!"_

After that, Peter decided to take his stunts to a new level. He put on some pads, kneecaps, fingerless gloves, a helmet, and strapped a pillow to his butt. Also, to keep himself from being humiliated, he covered his mouth with a bandanna. The teen then visited a downtown alley. He was soon face-to-face with a dumpster. This morning, he wiped out two hoodlums in one blow, but how strong can he really be? He placed both of his hands on the right bottom side, and slowly picked it up. It wasn't that heavy to him, surprisingly. Then, he lifted the whole thing over his shoulders. The teen laughed out of victory. He felt like Hercules. Okay, that's enough for the strength trial. Peter wanted to climb a much higher wall, because he's taking it all the way now. He took it easy for a moment, and told himself not to look down.

_"You're sticking on tight, Peter. You won't fall. Don't think about falling. Don't think about falling. You got this. These sticky fingers are on your side. Trust in them."_

As Peter continued to be confident in himself, he was scaling higher, and higher, and higher, until he reached the rooftop. The teen looked down for a moment. He couldn't believe he actually made it, but he wasn't ready to stop yet. He looked at the other rooftop across. If he managed to leap over that fence, maybe he can jump to that other rooftop. This may be a death wish here, but if he ever falls, he's got his sticky grip, and his pillow butt. Besides, it's not that high. The teen took a distance, inhaled and exhaled deeply, then ran at full speed. He jumped over to the other side like he was flying. His heart pounded faster. In spite of the excitement overwhelming him, that was actually fun. If he can do that, than he can pretty much do anything.

Peter leapt to another rooftop. Then another. He has never felt so alive. That's not all he did. The young lad decided to try parkour. He was running and leaping against the walls, catching attention to the people in the city. He performed flips and tricks on rooftops, even some breakdancing. He could walk across a tightrope like a professional trapeze artist. His balancing came natural, so falling won't worry him. Peter was a whole new man today. He became strong, fast, and flexible. All because of that radioactive spider. Its bite had effected his blood, giving him the super abilities of an advanced arachnid. If he knew this would happen to him, then he would've have thanked the little critter. A zero one day, and then a hero the next.

He practically owns this city now. Nothing can stop him. These powers are the next big step to becoming an Avenger. If joining their team required to have powers or skills, that's what Peter had. He's got the proportionate strength of an arachnid. The dude can crawl up walls, leap higher than an average human, possesses speed as fast as a cheetah. There's this radar in his head that detects danger. He has the keen senses of a blind man. Well, not that keen. He's also very smart, which means he could be an ideal pal to Tony Stark. Peter can make it into the Avengers. All he needs now is a costume, and a superheroy name. He could see it right now: Standing with the Avengers, accepting an award for their heroics. Peter giving autographs to fans from young to old. Crooks will run when they see him. He'd totally have late night sleepovers with Falcon, Cap, Hulk, and Natasha, bonding over pizza and video games. Super friends are better than normal friends. 

Being an Avenger would probably mean he has to cut school. No more waking up early, no more piles of boring homework, and no more Carl. Some day when the time is right, he'll reveal his identity, and show them what Puny Parker has become. Yeah, Carl King can suck on that. Also, he'd be making big money with his new career. Uncle Ben and Aunt May would never have to work again. He could pay them back for what they've done for him. Maybe they could move into the Avengers' tower. The three of them, together like a big happy family. He'll have all the time to spend with them. If there's any evil or villainy plots washing over the city, he can let someone else take his place. He doesn't have to worry. The Avengers always have things covered. Although Ben has always dreamed of his nephew becoming a scientist, maybe he'd be just as proud to see him as an Avenger. Speaking of Avengers, he should start working on a costume. And a name. Wait, with all these powers, there's at least one aspect of spider behavior he didn't develop after that bite: Webs. Well, he played with enough brawns for the day. Now to try out the brains.

 ******_Hang-ups used to bring me down_**  
**_A twist of faith turned it all around_**  
**_Now I escape to a higher ground, cuz I'm free_**

 **_Frustrations are finally dead_ **  
**_I'm free to be the me that's in my head_ **  
**_And no one can tell me where I should be going instead_ **

**_Woah, I'm finally free_ **   
**_Yeah, I can fly_ **   
**_City lights are shining bright_ **   
**_I feel so high_ **   
**_New York City, you look brand new_ **   
**_I can see ya from a new point of view, yeah_ **   
**_I can see ya from a new point of view_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Try to point at the songs from Spider-Man: Rock Reflections of a Superhero. ;3


End file.
